


not like we got big plans, let's drive around town holding hands

by minjoongs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, just very gay overall, san likes to bite and use his teeth, they’re really flirty, yeosang calls san kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoongs/pseuds/minjoongs
Summary: Yeosang tilts his head slightly and raises an eyebrow. “So I’m pretty now, am I? I’m guessing that’s why you’ve been staring for the past few minutes?” The reply is smug and somewhat flirty, but the way this conversation seems to be going, Yeosang isn’t really expecting things to be completely innocent. San chuckles at the words, eyes crinkling up in a way that makes Yeosang’s heart speed up just the tiniest bit faster. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do with art? Look at and appreciate it?”Or, in where Kang Yeosang meets a pretty boy outside of a club and they dance in the moonlight.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	not like we got big plans, let's drive around town holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a random urge to write sansang since A) there's almost none on this site and B) san and yeosang were just too cute in the vlive for me to resist!!

Listen. Yeosang loves his best friend — no, adores him. In all honesty, he doesn’t think he could put into words how much he really loves Wooyoung. On the other hand, though, he doesn’t exactly love his ideas. ( _“You should go out more, Sangie! Maybe meet a cute boy or something,” Wooyoung had suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “This isn’t a coffee shop fanfic, Woo, I’m not just going to walk outside and find my prince charming suddenly.” Was Yeosang’s all too familiar sharp response, his tone snappy despite no real malice behind the words._ )

The conversation had ended at that considering it can be difficult to argue with the deep voiced beauty, but now Yeosang’s starting to think his friend may have been onto something. Well, sort of, anyway. He’s standing in line outside of a club, eyes focused on the back of someone’s head intently. He can’t exactly see the boy’s full face, but if he stands to the side slightly, Yeosang can just barely make out the tiny dimple on the man’s cheek, taking note of that so he can speak when they’re both inside.

However, it doesn’t seem that things will work out as this guy makes it to the front of the line and is quickly turned away just briefly after his ID was examined. Yeosang can’t hear all too well with the booming music coming from the club, but he can make out the words ‘fake ID’ which tells him all he needs to know. The mysterious charcoal haired male doesn’t put up all that much of a protest as he walks away, striding right past Yeosang as they make prompt eye contact for the entirety of a second before the boy heads past. 

Yeosang sighs as he goes, glancing ahead at the line before him. There’s not that many people in front of him, and he may or may not be a bit nervous. Sure, the blonde knows his ID is real and he’s definitely legal, but there’s still a chance, you know? Yeosang steps to the side and glances over his shoulder to find the man from before gazing at him with an enchanting smile resting upon his lips. For a moment, the blonde assumes the mystery man must be looking at someone else, but when Yeosang skims between the line and back to him, the guy’s sight is completely focused on him and him only. 

A few more seconds of thinking go by, Yeosang sighing gently. _I don’t even really like clubs, if I’m being honest. And all I’m doing is talking to him, right? What’s the worst he could do, out here in the open?_ And with that, the blonde prince steps to the side to get out of line and turns on his heel, heading straight for the mystery boy. “Kang Yeosang. You?” The elder sticks out a hand as he finally stands right in front of the black haired male. Said boy smiles at the upfront introduction and offers his hand back for a hand shake. “Choi San. Yeosang, huh?” He murmurs, as if it were a question. “Pretty name for a pretty boy.” 

Yeosang tilts his head slightly and raises an eyebrow. “So I’m pretty now, am I? I’m guessing that’s why you’ve been staring for the past few minutes?” The reply is smug and somewhat flirty, but the way this conversation seems to be going, Yeosang isn’t really expecting things to be completely innocent. San chuckles at the words, eyes crinkling up in a way that makes Yeosang’s heart speed up just the tiniest bit faster. “Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do with art? Look at and appreciate it?” 

The question makes Yeosang’s cheeks heat up, to which San is quick to notice the change. “I’m already making you blush, how cute.” He speaks smoothly, and the blonde scoffs at the tone in his words. “You sound like a player when you say it like that,” Yeosang rolls his eyes just barely. “Not a player, no, just like to make pretty boys flustered,” When San giggles again, the noise sounds like a physical representation of what heaven must be like. “Is that why you came here, then? To meet a pretty boy inside?”

San hums at the question. “Yeah, I did, but I guess I didn’t need to get inside to meet an angel, huh?” He smiles again, dimples appearing once more. Yeosang softly chuckles at the flirty words of the other, replying casually. “I mean, it doesn’t exactly seem like you were having great luck with getting inside anyway, from what I’ve seen,” The blonde mutters smugly, the corners of his lips tweaking up as San narrows his eyes. “Touché.” The black haired male starts, “Would you care to walk with me? Not anywhere in particular, but I’d rather not stay here with that security guard looking back at me every two seconds.

“At least you know how it feels now,” Yeosang quips before locking his arm with San’s. “But yeah, I’ll do anything to get away from this music — I feel like I’ll lose my hearing if I stand here any longer.” San cheers inside his head at his request being accepted, opting to start walking first with he and the other boy’s arms interlocked. “So you don’t like that kind of music then?” Yeosang shakes his head near immediately at the inquiry. “What, the kind that makes your head pound three hours after you’ve last heard it? Yeah, it’s not exactly what I’d consider my favorite,” Yeosang sarcastically responds, looking around at the night sky and nature in delight.

San makes a noise of interest at that. “Oh? What kind of music _would_ you consider to be your favorite?” Yeosang continues to walk, but doesn’t reply for a few seconds. “I guess it’s a little hard to explain? I’m not sure, I like soft, romantic songs. Sad ones too. I don’t really like loud, ear-bleed music, though. Nothing wrong with it, just not something I personally enjoy listening to. But yeah, gentle and quiet stuff is usually what I like to hear, I guess.” The blonde explains intricately, and finishes his words to find San’s eyes on his own, appearing to be genuinely listening. “I’m not sure I know exactly what you mean...” The younger is quick to reply.

It’s at this point that Yeosang stops walking and looks the (barely) taller male in his eyes. “Would you… like me to show you?” He wonders gently, not knowing if this was an awkward question to ask or not. San’s pretty reassuring though as he nods cutely, followed by a small, “If you don’t mind,” Yeosang tries to hide his grin as he pulls out his phone as well as his airpods which make San smirk and make a suggestive noise. “Fancy~” He jokes, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that the blonde boy would usually find annoying, but now, he considers it to be quite cute. 

Yeosang simply rolls his eyes at the comment and hands one of the earbuds to San as he searches for a specific song on his phone. A few moments later, the beginning notes to _ILYSB by LANY_ begin to play through the headphones. As the song picks up, San hums along before making his own observation. “I could definitely dance to this, I should try to choreograph a routine for this song sometime,” He mumbles just loud enough for Yeosang to hear, which he does, and makes a sound of curiosity at. “You dance?”

The words make San laugh gently. “I must’ve forgotten to say that, huh?” He smiles, “Yeah, I do. I’m a second year dance major,” Yeosang sighs in relief at the words. He’s also a second year major — not in dance, but yes — so it’s relieving to know that San isn’t way younger than him or anything of the sort. “Ah, I see. I’ve always wanted to dance but never really had much time.” The blonde mumbles a bit sadly, but doesn’t seem too down by it. San just nods slowly, looking down at his feet for a few moments. Finally, when Yeosang’s looking away, the black haired boy bites his bottom lip and finally just goes for it. “We could try now, I could like, um, show you? I guess?” Yeosang stares in surprise for a couple of seconds before shrugging as he holds out his hand, a soft smile on his lips. “Well... go ahead and lead the way, ballerina,”

San returns the grin warmly as he takes the blonde’s hand and walks them to the middle of the street without a second thought. “Here,” San mumbles as he takes Yeosang’s left hand and allows it to rest on his right shoulder gently. He then moves his own left hand to intertwine with the elder’s, their elbows bent, and his right hand wraps itself loosely around the blonde’s waist, pulling him in closer. It takes a few tries for Yeosang to get the footwork down, but he eventually succeeds and they continue to slow dance in the middle of the road, moonlight reflecting and causing Yeosang’s eyes to glimmer beautifully. 

At one point, San catches himself staring at the other boy’s lips, looking up immediately to find himself being looked at, very obviously caught. In his head, the younger is flipping through a book of a million ideas of what he should do next, but his thinking is interrupted by a water droplet finding his forehead out of nowhere, causing him to flinch. Yeosang starts to giggle before a raindrop taps his nose and then his lips, to which he flushes pink as if it had been some sort of karma. In the span of about thirty seconds, the atmosphere goes from a beautifully calm night to rain pouring down onto the two boys. They rush to get shelter, clothes and hair somewhat wet but luckily not too bad since they managed to move quickly.

“We should probably both get home,” Yeosang pants, earning a nod of agreement from San. Said male begins to pat his left pocket before his face goes red and he rushes to check his other pockets as well. “Let me guess, you don’t have your key?” San blushes at how quickly he was caught but admits his mistake immediately. “Yeah, I must of dropped it somewhere, fuck,” Yeosang sighs, knowing how this feels, especially since he lives alone which means he kind of _has_ to find the key in those situations. “Do you have a roommate or anything, someone who you can call to let you inside?” 

San mutters a small yes before he realizes his slip up and runs a hand through his hair whilst shaking his head. _Oh wow, that’s attractive,_ Yeosang begins to think, internally scolding his gay brain as San replies to him. “I mean, I _do_ , but my roommate, Yunho, is a — well, how do I put this… let’s just say he sleeps really early? All the time? And he’s definitely not awake since he has a huge exam tomorrow morning, and there’s no way in hell I’ll have the heart to wake him up at this time,” San rambles, hands in his hair as he stresses aloud. Yeosang doesn’t hesitate with the next words that leave his lips.

“You can come to my place for the night, if you’re okay with that.” 

At that, San looks up at the elder male with wide eyes. “Are you sure? I really don’t want to intrude, I could always stay at a friend’s place or something,” He stumbles across his words, nervously glancing between the ground, then Yeosang, then back to the ground, then back to Yeosang, and so forth. Said blonde prince smiles at his kindness but shakes his head softly. “I mean, if you’d rather stay with a friend then go for it — but it’s really not any problem if you’re okay with coming to mine. I live alone and have a guest room, so I have room if you want to stay,”

The black haired boy bites his lip and finally maintains eye contact with the elder. “Is it really okay if I stay there? You don’t mind?” Yeosang just pats the other boy’s wet hair as he replies. “I don’t mind at all, no. But if you’re accepting my offer, I suggest we get out of here soon, since…” The blonde prince trails off, nudging his head in the direction of where the rain is pouring down. San giggles but agrees nonetheless, turning around and squatting down slightly. Yeosang makes a noise of confusion, wondering what the hell the younger of the two is doing.

“You’re offering me a place to stay, the _least_ I could do is give you a piggyback to your car. C’mon, hop on, Sang,” San mumbles, and although it’s not seen, the blonde knows that his dimples are probably showing right in that moment. Yeosang snorts at the nickname. “I wasn’t aware that we were close enough for pet names already,” He speaks as he jumps onto the younger’s back and wraps his legs around his waist. San lets out a tiny _oof_ at the pressure but still manages to reply nonetheless with a, “Not a pet name really, I only shortened your name. A pet name would be me calling you baby,” Yeosang laughs aloud and lightly pinches San’s cheek then. “Hm, I guess you’re right, but you’d much rather me call _you_ baby, wouldn’t you, Sannie?”

The younger doesn’t respond, thankful for the night time darkness that allows him to hide his very clear blushing from the elder’s sneaky eyes. San attempts to ignore how he’s flustered and instead tightens his grip on the legs around his waist before running out into the rain eagerly. Yeosang yelps at the sudden movement but holds on tightly, hands resting on the side of the black haired male’s neck as he holds on. As they run, the blonde prince attempts to give directions to his car as best as possible whilst also trying to shield himself and San from getting attacked by rain.

When they begin to near the car, Yeosang shouts to be let down and they can just run the rest of the way. San is obedient to the request, very easily releasing the older boy to the ground. At that point, they run together towards the newer-looking vehicle, essentially speeding to avoid as much rain as possible. As they get closer and closer to the car, Yeosang fumbles with his keys until he manages to press the ‘unlock’ button and the car beeps. Moments later San jumps into the passenger seat, leaning over the middle console to open the other door to make things easier for Yeosang.

Over the car ride, the two males make what seems to be small talk, but given their natural chemistry, it’s not awkward at all. Yeosang learns that he’s not even a full month older than the other man, but San insisted on calling him hyung nonetheless, apparently ‘out of respect.’ The younger boy also elaborates on his whole ID situation along the ride. See, it’s not that San is underage, obviously, but he _did_ use to go to clubs when he was underage, hence why he had the fake ID. Being the slightly ditzy boy that he was, the black haired male had grabbed the incorrect ID back at his house, and he didn’t come to that conclusion until after being turned away. San says he had intended to just go home after that, but after he noticed Yeosang there, he wanted to talk to the other boy instead of spending the night alone.

( _“I guess that’s a good thing, isn’t it? Otherwise you’d have to wake up your friend this late,” Yeosang had noted, smiling slightly. The younger just shrugged it off. “Eh, he would’ve gotten over it, I assume.” San mumbles, which makes the blonde boy hum in confusion. “He would’ve, hm? So you just made up that whole ‘I don’t have the heart’ thing so I’d invite you over?” Yeosang questions, his tone clearly teasing. He doesn’t get a response, though, looking over to find San looking away, his cheeks pink from blushing. The elder of the two murmurs a small, “Cute,” but says nothing, leaving the conversation at that._ )

Fifteen minutes later, they’ve made it to the elder’s neighborhood, and the rain has thankfully slowed down immensely since then which allows for the two boys to walk with ease to the front door. Yeosang struggles to find the correct key for a moment, as his hands are still somewhat wet as well as his keys, but eventually things work out and the door opens with no creaks at all. Stepping to the side, Yeosang guides San inside before locking the door behind them and turning back around with a small smile that falls instantaneously.

“You look uncomfortable.” The blonde murmurs without a second thought, which makes the younger boy’s cheeks heat up. “Oh! No, I’m fine, this shirt is just kind of, um… you don’t happen to have anything for me to change into, do you?” Yeosang quickly turns on his heel to the closet near his front door and pulls out a cream colored sweatshirt. “Is this okay?” The elder questions, holding out the clothing item as he bites his bottom lip. San attempts to hide his grin as he accepts the hoodie and nods eagerly, eyebrows furrowing a few moments later. “Is there a bathroom I could change in, or..” Yeosang simply points to another door a few feet away, which the younger man thanks him for before nearly skipping to change.

While San changes, Yeosang slips off his own wet dress shirt and pulls another cream colored sweater over his head. When the black haired boy exits the bathroom, the elder of the two is ruffling his hair while looking in the mirror in an attempt to fix it back to normal. He hears San’s exclamation and turns around, brain essentially stopping all thoughts at what he sees. “Hyung, we’re matching~!” San squeals, eyes crinkling up once again as his dimples appear with his smile. Yeosang agrees, of course, as he _does_ have a point, they’re definitely matching. Aside from that, though, there are bigger things to worry about. Namely, the cutest boy in the world being swallowed up in his sweater.

Repeat. Choi San is in _his_ sweater. Yeosang doesn’t even think about what he does next.

The boy strides forward, facial expression serious in a way that makes San tilt his head. There’s no explanation, though, as Yeosang instead takes a more physical approach as he backs the younger boy against the wall, takes his face into his hands and presses their lips together. San gasps into the kiss, seemingly frozen in surprise which is why the elder of the two pulls away just a few moments later, looking away. “Oh, I thought… I, um, yeah, sorry,” He stumbles, stepping backwards slightly before a hand touches his wrist. San smiles when they make eye contact again, chuckling as he pulls the elder in and connects their lips once more.

It’s a gentle kiss, to say the least. Nothing much too intense, simply just pressing their lips together in a sweet, cute manner. Well, that is, until San gets handsy and squeezes Yeosang’s left ass cheek out of nowhere, making the elder of the two squeak as he pulls away from the kiss. He isn’t even able to say a word about the grabbing before San leans in and attaches his mouth to the other male’s neck as if he were a vampire. _Note to self,_ Yeosang thinks, _San likes to_ **_bite_ ** _._ As he mouths at the skin and presses wet kisses along the older’s jaw, Yeosang barely manages to breathe out a few words. 

“Do you wanna — fuck, my room?” He eventually pants out, allowing San to continue kissing his neck for a few moments before gripping the younger’s hair and pulling him off so they’re face to face. San moans loudly at the roughness before he blushes, nervously twiddling with his hands as he tells the elder male to lead the way. Yeosang chuckles at the contrast between the confident San from a few moments ago to the current one who looks smaller than ever with his pink cheeks and in his oversized sweatshirt. The blonde prince says nothing but intertwines he and the black haired boy’s hands and leads him down the hall to his bedroom, where he pulls them into another kiss before San can properly adjust to his surroundings.

This time, Yeosang has his thumb and pointer finger holding the younger’s chin in place as they kiss. After some moments, the blonde feels San bite down at his bottom lip, allowing for the elder’s tongue to dip into the other’s mouth, where San sucks at it eagerly and can’t help but moan immediately afterwards. Yeosang smiles at the sound, pressing into the other boy even harder, almost zero space between them at this point. 

Then, San opens his mouth.

“I like your music taste,” The ebony haired boy mumbles against Yeosang’s lips, who pulls away at that, raising an eyebrow. San doesn’t explain though, instead just staring at the ground as the elder finally makes out what he means. “Oh! You want me to put on music while we…” The blonde trails off his words, which only makes the younger whine. “Say it, please,” He basically begs, looking smaller than ever, wide eyes pleading without many words. Yeosang smiles at that. “You want me to play my music while we fuck, pretty boy?” The prince like boy asks, unashamed.

The words draw an audible moan from San’s throat as he breaks their eye contact. “God, that sounds _so_ hot when you say it—” His words are cut off by Yeosang, who grabs his face so they’re looking at one another once more. “You should answer questions when you’re asked, Sannie,” He speaks, looking as if he’s expecting a reply, and quickly. Luckily, San’s more than happy to oblige. “Yes, music, please..” He whimpers out, which makes Yeosang grin. Said elder walks away for a moment to follow the request as asked, coming back after about thirty seconds. The blonde doesn’t even say anything at this point, instead placing his hand on San’s chest and walking him backwards towards the bed. 

“Top or bottom, Sannie?” 

San flushes and stumbles on his words at the seriousness tone of the question. “I, um, I can do both if you want,” He fumbles out, and Yeosang tuts. “Great to know, baby, but what is it that _you_ want, hm?” The question is asked in such a dominant manner that it makes a shiver go down San’s spine. He gulps just barely as the back of his knees hit the bed, finally speaking. “I think I want to bottom. Yeah.” Which makes Yeosang smirk once more as he moves aside and sits on the edge of the bed, patting his thighs. “So this is why you wanted music, yeah? So you could ride me to the rhythm?”

The younger boy eagerly hops onto Yeosang’s lap, pushing him back and straddling his lap as he replies, “So I’m riding you now, am I?” San teases, playful smile on his lips losing it’s brattiness as a pair of hands grip his waist tightly. “If you’re a good boy, you’d ride me, baby,” Yeosang whispers right up against the black haired boy’s ear, causing him to squirm out of pleasure with the way his deep voice sounds saying that. San nods eagerly, bringing his lips back to the elder’s once more and grinding down onto his crotch without another thought in the world. 

San speaks up after a bit more grinding, voice high and whiney. “Hyung, can I blow you?” The question is innocent, the boy looking down with wide eyes. Surprised, Yeosang doesn’t exactly know what to say but he certainly accepts, nodding his head and patting the younger’s head in a gentle manner. San grins, almost like a cat as he climbs off the elder’s lap and allows him to back up a little more before sinking to his knees, hands on the blonde’s thighs. He giggles to himself whilst undoing the buttons and pulling down the older boys zipper slowly, teasingly. San pushes Yeosang’s jeans down his legs as well as his black briefs until they’ve pooled around his ankles, and then the boy goes to work. 

First, San starts by gently pressing his lips to the tip of the elder’s cock, smiling at the way a bead of precum leaks from the slit after. Yeosang weeds a hand into the younger’s hair as a warning, which does the trick as San closes his eyes and leans down to close his lips around the head. He sits there for a few moments, simply tonguing with the tip before pulling off, grinning, and then latching back on and beginning to bob his head eagerly. Yeosang finds himself using both hands as San takes even more of his dick into his somewhat small mouth, looking more than excited to do so. He continues to bob his head and play around with the head before he does something that makes Yeosang’s head spin.

San pulls off for about two seconds before taking a breath and basically inhaling the elder’s cock down his throat in seconds. He can feel his nose pressing against Yeosang’s skin meaning he’s gone as far as he can, and then he does _the thing._ San slowly begins to pull off of his cock, but not without just lightly scraping his teeth against the elder male’s cock. He doesn’t do enough to hurt or anything, but it makes Yeosang twitch under him, which is enough of a win in his book. When San reaches the top, Yeosang just pushes him down to the base once more in a seemingly frantic movement. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” The blonde breathes out, one hand holding the younger boy down on his crotch. San does nothing but blinks up at him with wide eyes, so the other boy elaborates further. “No, no, you always look pretty, you just happen to look especially good when you’re sucking cock like a good little boy,” Yeosang thrusts his hips up at the end of his compliment, causing the younger to choke as he feels cock hitting the back of his throat, but makes no attempt to pull off or anything of the sort. Yeosang pants again a few moments later. “Fuck, Sannie, you’re gonna make me cum — do you want it anywhere specific?” He questions, releasing his grip on the younger’s hair.

San pulls off of his cock in seconds, breathing harshly for a few seconds as he tries to speak. “Want,” He pants, “My face. Cum on my face, please,” Yeosang’s eyes roll back at that but he obliges, hand working on his shaft as he holds San’s head still. “Open your mouth for me, pretty,” He breathes, and the request is obediently followed within a short amount of time, the younger’s tongue lolling out of his mouth as he closes his eyes, knowing what’s to come. A bit more jerking himself off and suddenly Yeosang’s coming, finishing right onto the black haired boy’s tongue and mouth. “Such a good kitty, aren’t you?” The elder experiments with the nickname as his cock is finally milked dry.

Nearly going feral at being called that, San doesn’t think before pouncing on the elder and pressing their lips together, basically shoving his tongue down the blonde prince’s throat. Yeosang’s eyes stay open for a few quick seconds, a bit unsure of how to feel about this, until he eventually realizes that perhaps the taste of his own cum was enough to make his insides twirl, so he closes his eyes and resorts to sucking on San’s tongue as if it were a type of lollipop. The kiss is a slow but heated one, wet and messy enough to leave him breathless as they pull away. In all honesty? One of the best kisses Yeosang has ever shared in his whole life. 

“You like to be called kitty, I’m guessing?” Yeosang chuckles as he rolls the two of them over, caging San under him which makes the boy look even smaller than before. San mewls at that, nodding eagerly. “You gonna fuck your kitty? Please hyung,” He begs, and the elder finds it to be so cute that he leans down and kisses his nose before getting off of the bed and getting the lube. Yeosang warms the sticky substance between his fingers as San whines under him. “Hyung, can I take this off?” The younger inquiries, referring to the sweatshirt he has on. 

Yeosang shakes his head simply at the question. “I like it, makes you look small and tiny.” He explains easily, and San pouts at the words. “We’re like the same hei — _oh,_ ” The younger cuts himself off as he feels pressure along his rim. “My, my… what’s this, kitty?” Yeosang asks as he plays with the blue colored plug that sits prettily in San’s hole. “I, _ah_ , wanted to speed up the prepping process tonight,” He whimpers out as the plug is pulled out and set on the nightstand. Yeosang appreciates the thought of San at his own place, riding his fingers to the idea of heading out that night to get his pretty hole filled. 

Without a second thought, the elder of the two presses two fingers up into San’s hole as far as he can. The raven haired boy squirms near immediately, which results in Yeosang pressing a hand into his hip and holding him down with a growl of, “Be good for me and stay still, got it?” San can’t even bring himself to nod but he obeys of course, fists tightening up at his sides as he makes sure not to move as much as possible. The blonde prince thrusts his fingers in and out, scissoring them a few times before deciding it’s not enough, adding another finger and spreading them apart in a way that makes San bite his lip to keep from whining. With his free hand, Yeosang lightly taps the younger’s cheek and scolds him. “Baby, you remember that I live alone, don’t you? No need to hide your pretty moans from me,”

San reluctantly releases his bottom lip from between his teeth, still a bit nervous to make any noise, though. Yeosang understands that, but he harshly presses his fingers up against a certain bundle of nerves in a way that makes the younger cry out, not able to hold back any sounds at this point. “There’s my good boy,” The elder murmurs, a small smile on his lips as he fucks his digits in and out of the hole. Yeosang takes notice of the way San begins to roll his hips down onto his fingers in a frantic manner, making him smile. “Feel good, pretty boy?” He asks, still ramming his fingers inside. San can’t even formulate a sentence, simply whimpering out the words, “ _yes,_ ” and “ _more,_ ” as much as he can.

After a few more seconds of this, Yeosang slowly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the side of the bed as the younger boy writhes under him. “Hyung, hyung, _please_ fuck me,” He pleads, looking up with wide eyes and a small pout. “I will, baby, don’t you worry,” Yeosang reassures, leaning down to press a kiss to the younger’s lips and forehead before turning around to grab more lube and a condom. San watches compliantly as Yeosang comes back and requests with a single finger for the younger to get up, which he does. The blonde prince grins once more before lying down and placing the lube and condoms near his hips, inviting the other boy to come take a seat.

San climbs up onto the younger’s mid-thighs and sits there as he rips open the condom package and slowly rolls it over the elder’s length. He then squirts a bit more lube onto the shaft, rubbing it around for a few moments before the black haired boy smiles and moves to sit on Yeosang’s lower stomach. San lifts himself up into the air and reaches behind himself to grab the elder’s cock and press it to his hole, breath hitching as the tip and his rim made contact for the first time. After taking a deep breath, the younger of the two slowly pushes back until the head of Yeosang’s cock slips inside just barely. San smiles at that, hesitantly beginning to sink down until eventually he’s sitting flush against the elder’s hips. 

“You alright?” Yeosang asks, voice slightly breathy as he trains his eyes to stay on the younger’s face. “Yeah, I just — just need a moment,” See, here’s the thing. Yeosang isn’t necessarily all that long, but his thickness is where he excels at in terms of, well, his dick. It’s not like San’s complaining — not at all — but he really does need some time to adjust before he ends up breaking himself. A few moments of settling go on before San lets out a shaky sigh and sits up straighter. “I think… ‘m ready.” He breathes out, eyes locking onto the elder’s. 

And with that, San lifted himself until Yeosang was almost falling out of him and then fell down, letting out a moan at the feeling. He repeated the action a few times, letting out squeaky sounds from the back of his throat each time the blonde’s cock sank back into his hold. Eventually, he decided to change his pace, instead bracing his palms against Yeosang’s chest and bouncing on his dick like it was the one thing he was made to do in life. There were wet noises of lube along with the sound of skin slapping against skin flooding the room, and suddenly the elder was more than thankful for the first time ever that he lived alone.

San rode him with an unmatched intensity, the tip of tongue darting out of the side of his mouth as he focused on the task at hand. After a bit more of the bouncing, the younger began to find himself slowing down, tiredness catching up to him finally, but he didn’t let himself stop there. Instead of lifting once again and dropping back down, San instead braced his legs on either side of Yeosang and grinded his hips in small circles, enough to make the elder boy grunt and grip his hips harshly. “Tired, baby?” Yeosang eventually murmured, voice even deeper than before. “Hyung will help you, then,” 

As of those last words, Yeosang tightened his hold on the younger’s skin and began to piston his hips up into the other. San gasped at that, moaning loudly as he tried his best to roll his hips down and meet the older boy’s thrusts the best that he could. “Hy–ung,” San hiccuped, looking at Yeosang with innocent eyes and trying to hint something. “Tell hyung what you want, kitty,” The elder spoke, slowing down his thrusts a bit to help the younger speak easier. “Can you, um—?” San lets out another cry, opting to take his hand and pull up the hem of the sweatshirt he’s wearing, not trusting his voice in the moment.

“Kitty wants me to touch his cock? Is that it?” Yeosang finally connects, smiling at the way the younger boy nods frantically as he continues to roll his hips down eagerly. Luckily, the blonde prince isn’t in a mean mood tonight, so he wraps a hand around the small boy’s cock and tugs, nearly making him fall forward from the pleasure. Yeosang smirks at the reaction and does it again, twisting his hand on the upstroke and loving the result he gets. “Hyung, hyung, ‘m gonna cum — please let me cum hyung,” San whimpers out, eyes squeezed shut as he whines.

Yeosang doesn’t like that. He grips the younger’s chin in one hand as he calls out, “Look at me, Sannie.” Hips still thrusting in and out of the black haired boy’s hole, the elder speaks again. “Look hyung in the eyes and tell him what you want, yeah? Listen well and hyung will give you what you want,” He promises, which makes the other whimper but open his eyes widely. “Want you to make me cum, let me cum, please hyung?” San chokes out, looking more precious than ever in this moment. “Good boy,” San writhes at the praise, “Go ahead and cum for hyung like a good kitty, okay?” Yeosang gives the pass.

Not even seconds later, the younger boy has his back arching obscenely as his cum covers Yeosang’s hand and splashes a bit onto the hoodie. The elder of the two works him through it until San is whining from the overstimulation, so he continues for a few moments before pulling away and slowing his pace. “Kitty, hyung still has to cum right? Can hyung use his kitty to cum?” Yeosang inquiries, not wanting to push the younger boy any further than he wants to be. The response takes a few moments, but eventually the black haired boy nods, slowly starting to roll his hips back and forth once more and allowing the elder to thrust into him again. 

At this point Yeosang only now realized how close he was to his own finish, opting to go all out and use all his power, fueled on by the squeaky voice crying out above him. A few more moments of thrusting went by before Yeosang let out a grunt, fucking faster until he eventually pushed in as far as he could possibly manage, letting a spew of curses fall from his lips in the meantime. Yeosang let go into the condom, pulsing inside of San who whined at the sensations but made no effort to genuinely complain, just allowing himself to take what was given. Soon, Yeosang was finally done, and he carefully lifted the younger boy off of him so he could take off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the bin next to his bed.

Yeosang pads his feet over to the shelf in the corner of the room and grabs a few wet wipes before heading back to the bed. He first gently takes off his oversized sweatshirt on the small boy, tossing it into his clothes basket a few feet away. Then, he wipes the younger’s stomach and basically anywhere cum may have gotten, taking care of himself afterwards. San just smiles hazily, eyes somewhat glossed over as he waits for the elder to finish up so they can cuddle. Yeosang throws the used wipes away and then comes back, letting out a small grunt as San pulls him down onto the bed.

“We should probably shower,” He mutters, but San is having none of it. “Not now, I’m sleepy — we’re cuddling whether you like it or not.” His words are serious but the smile on his face shows that the younger really doesn’t mean anything bad by what he says. Yeosang thinks about protesting, but he can’t lie, it does feel really nice to be nestled into San’s arms like this. “This feels nice. You holding me, I mean,” The elder murmurs, hand absentmindedly twirling the other boy’s hair. “Yeah? Maybe next time I’ll be the one taking care of you, hyung,” San chuckles, tightening his hold but not enough to hurt. “So there’s a next time, then?” The elder of the two asks.

San can only smile in response. “Of course there is,” He replies, leaning down to press a kiss on the other’s forehead gently. They fall asleep like that, cuddled into one another’s arms, not sure what their next days together will bring — but for now, they’re comfortable just like this, and that’s all that appears to really matter in this moment here.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it! remember to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, i hope you all have outstanding days ! mwah <33


End file.
